


in the heat, i'm yours

by birthdayblur



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Travel, teasing is love right, they are just really in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdayblur/pseuds/birthdayblur
Summary: seongwu and minhyun take a day trip to see the japanese flower fields





	in the heat, i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> i present to you some fluff for the cult 
> 
> i wrote this in a day on a whim, because i couldn't pass up fluff day of onghwang week !
> 
> enjoy <3

The air is thick and heavy with humidity. A green and white train rumbles past. Seongwu is extracting coolness from a metal pole, his long limbs wrapped around the tall object currently saving his sanity. There’s a strain on his left arm, a stretched plastic bag, bulging with convenience store items that Minhyun had already nagged at him for buying. And on his shoulders there’s the weight of a backpack, burning into sore muscles from yesterday’s attempt at a workout session, a childish act of justifying to Minhyun that, indeed, the extra dollars spent on a more comfortable hotel was well worth the use of various hotel facilities.

It’s a combination of the unsettling warmth, and the recollection of the events in the gym, that cause Seongwu’s cheeks to redden when he remembers Minhyun laughing at him for a good minute while he struggled to turn on the treadmill. His boyfriend always teases him like that, and Minhyun had finally let him know that the power wasn’t switched on when he tried banging on the treadmill as a solution. But Minhyun’s jests are always good-natured and never get spiteful. Especially with all the silly things Seongwu’s ever done, having someone as patient as Minhyun makes him feel like the luckiest in the world.

Right now, however, he’d very much like to replace Minhyun with this pole.

His fingers itch from restlessness, and he stops himself from opening the camera bag strapped across his chest that he could use to entertain himself while he waits. The DSLR Minhyun had given him for their first Christmas together years ago has gone through so many shutter clicks and kilometres of travelling, he knows that he should be saving the battery for capturing the present, and not flicking through the stills of the past.

But Seongwu’s so terribly bored, and he pouts into the hazy heat that is making his head spin, squinting daggers at the man on the far end of the otherwise empty platform, who’s looking like he’s having the time of his life talking to the train station attendant. It’s not Seongwu’s fault he has the linguistic ability of a nut, and can’t make it past simple Japanese greetings no matter how many times Minhyun’s tried to teach him. Or it could be because of how attractive his tutor looks with his eyebrows furrowed, as he endlessly repeats the same word again and again in a foreign language, with the only response ever drawn from Seongwu being a dumb smile and a peck somewhere on Minhyun’s face. And perhaps his lacking attention span has rubbed off on the other, because he can’t attest to these lessons ever being completed after those moments of contact.

He recalls something.

Seongwu’s fumbling with the zipper of his camera bag when he hears the familiar playful tone call at him through the still summer air.

“Ongbo-ya, come down here! They have air conditioning!”

Seongwu’s not appreciating the way Minhyun looks so effortlessly composed in a button down and slacks, while he’s in a T-shirt and shorts with only a pole to support him in the sweltering temperature. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, can’t you think of a better excuse to make me watch you show off your superior language skills?”

Minhyun laughs, like Seongwu knew he would, and starts strolling down the platform. “Do I always have to physically force you to do something I want?” At Seongwu’s cheeky grin, he adds, “No, Seongwu, don’t use last night to answer that question.”

Seongwu abandons his struggle with the zipper to cling back onto the metal pole. “This is me reenacting you after we took a shower. _I love you, baby. Who needs sleep when we can f-_ ”

Minhyun sprints the remaining distance and thrusts a hand to his mouth. “I didn’t… say it in that way.”

Seongwu doesn’t give him the satisfaction of successfully shutting him up, and shouts the remaining word as loud as he can through the cusp of Minhyun’s palm. The sound is muffled, but Minhyun’s ears flush bright red. “I said _frolic_ ,” Seongwu teases, when the hand is removed. “Aren’t we in the countryside because you wanted to frolic in the flower fields?”

He enjoys the way Minhyun accidentally lets a small smile escape, lips twitching as he struggles to uphold a facade which Seongwu’s torn down many times before. It’s futile, they both know, because soon the quiet ambience is disrupted by the ringing laughter of the two voices, and then the animated chatter that follows as Minhyun explains the directions which the train station attendant had indicated on their map.

It’s only a short bicycle ride, and the attendant recommends travelling there as soon as possible before the temperature reaches unbearable at midday, but Seongwu thinks that the heat has already gone past livability at nine in the morning. However he begrudgingly leaves the comfort of the metal pole to match Minhyun’s determined pace to the bike hiring shed, which also doubles up as the attendant’s office on the rural countryside platform.

There is indeed air conditioning, and Seongwu basks in the blast of cool air as Minhyun looks through the various bike options.

“Why don’t we be cheesily romantic?” Seongwu jokingly suggests, pointing at a tandem bike in the corner. The attendant moves to wheel it out, spouting out a river of Japanese which makes Seongwu blink and nod in confusion, but Minhyun thankfully interrupts the one-sided exchange with some polite-sounding words and hand actions. Instead, the attendant brings out two bicycles with wicker woven front baskets.

“What on earth did you say to him?” Seongwu hurriedly questions, after the attendant hands the bicycle to him and bursts out laughing immediately upon making eye contact.

“I just gave him an excuse for your lack of brain cells,” Minhyun absentmindedly replies, unloading the various bags from Seongwu’s body to place in the baskets.

“Wow. Is that why our Japanese lessons never work out? So you can insult me in another language without me knowing?” Seongwu huffs, swinging his leg over the bicycle and slowly pedalling to the opened roller door so Minhyun can’t see him grin.

“You’re exactly right. Because that’s how I show my love,” Minhyuns calls out from where he’s paying, eliciting an exaggerated retching noise in response.

The journey through the suppressing heat of the streets, lined by low-rise concrete buildings, only lasts for a bit, before they emerge out into a wide unmarked road with green fields on either side. It’s a cloudy day today, allowing Seongwu to avoid the brunt of summer heat, but still feeling like death on wheels. Minhyun is pedalling steadily in front of him, not meandering in pace like Seongwu, though he can see that he’s feeling the temperature from the growing sweat patch on the fabric of his broad back.

Seongwu’s not usually one for outdoor activities, especially outdoor activities in hot weather, but Minhyun’s been planning this trip for months. It’s been stressful for both of them to prepare, each taking on extra hours of work to make up for these two weeks in August, however just being with Minhyun for an entirety of a day is enough to make him forget it all. He’s realised that there’s nothing more that he loves than waking up with Minhyun still sleeping by his side.

It’s not long before he can see the fields beginning to transition into stripes of colour. Minhyun cycles off the road to allow a car to pass, and then turns back to call to him. “If you’re feeling a bit tired already, I can go ahead and get our tickets from the front gate of the farm. Just stay here and wait for me.”

“ _Or,_ we can go out into the flower fields right now,” Seongwu suggests with a grin, laying his bicycle down at the side of the road and armouring himself up with his bags. “There’s no one even here, and if we _do_ get caught, we can just make a quick getaway on our bikes. Foolproof.”

He scrambles over the low wooden fence before Minhyun can argue otherwise, and then turns to him with his palms outstretched to the sky. “Oops?”

Minhyun shakes his head, though they both know that his easily expressed disapproval of Seongwu’s actions really means nothing. And so Minhyun abandons his bike with a sigh, and clambers over the fence to join him. “If anyone happens to catch us, I’m cycling away first and leaving you behind. And I won’t have to worry about finding you, because in a few hours I’ll just turn up at the local police station to bail you out.”

“That’s really romantic,” Seongwu fake swoons, whirling around to stroll into a patch of red flowers. “But I’d rat you out so that we could have a candlelight dinner in my jail cell.”

Minhyun laughs in response. “Then I guess I should call up our hotel and cancel our reservation.”

“If they haven’t already kicked us out for all that noise we made last night,” Seongwu winks, jogging further in and leaving Minhyun’s flushed cheeks behind.  

The flowers go on for kilometres, alternating in cultivated strips with almost every colour of the rainbow. It’s not as vibrant as the photos Minhyun showed him in the presentation he’d made, but the lack of a burning sun lets him take in his surroundings rather than just running through, straight to the apparent shade of the forest ahead. Looking back, he sees Minhyun travelling carefully through the colour as to not trample anything underfoot, and Seongwu decides to tread a little more consciously.

Reaching the tree line, Seongwu sets up camp by taking out a towel he had borrowed from the hotel and spreading it out on the ground, the temperature around him slightly cooler than before. Then he pulls out the various foods and drinks from the convenience store and lines them up in front of him, sitting cross-legged.

“I am here to sell my wares,” Seongwu announces in his most charming voice, when Minhyun finally reaches the forest. “Everything is priced at a million dollars each, but I’d be happy to take trades as well.”

Minhyun’s cheeks are still coloured prettily, and he bends down to pick up a can of green tea, opening it up with a hiss. “My presence, Seongwu. That’s what I’m giving you in return.”

Seongwu raises an eyebrow threateningly to will Minhyun into changing his mind, but when the other doesn’t falter, he shrugs and stretches behind him to take out his camera. “I guess I’ll just have to make you regret stealing from me, later. And you won’t know what I’ll do, _or_ when I’ll do it, so have fun living in fear.”

Minhyun moves to sit beside him, and Seongwu turns back around with his camera on hand to see the other’s legs curiously outstretched onto the prickly grass. “Aren’t you going to get stains on your pants?” he asks.

“Well, I’m offering my lap up for the one I love the most in this world, and I’m completely enamoured so,” Minhyun begins, a playful smile on his lips, “why don’t you lay down Seongwu, because I’m trading my lap for this drink that I’ve fallen in love with. I just really want to drink it.”

Seongwu snorts. “Is that so?” Then he purposely flops onto Minhyun’s thighs, hard enough for the back of his head to ache, but causing the other to jerk from the pain. He smiles in satisfaction.

There’s something special about this level of warmth and intimacy, and lifting the camera up to his eye, he watches through the viewfinder the sharp underside of Minhyun’s jaw as he gulps down the drink. “Why are you so good looking,” Seongwu mumbles, before snapping a picture, the shutter sound causing Minhyun to look down in surprise. He opens his mouth to comment, but then simply shakes his head, too familiar with Seongwu’s antics. “I brought my old camera bag here,” Seongwu says, a little louder. “And I remembered that my old SD card was in there. Do you want to take a look at the photos?”

Minhyun almost chokes on his drink. “Oh no. The SD card from when you still had that digital camera back in high school? I had the worst haircut, and barely any eyebrows, and you had your weird mullet hair, so no, I would rather not.”

Seongwu laughs, putting the camera aside. “You loved that weird mullet hair.”

Minhyun doesn’t say anything back, in silent agreement.

They stay like that for a while, gazing out to the field of flowers, Seongwu hoping that this feeling of being suspended in time could last forever. His eyelids start to feel heavy as Minhyun finishes off his drink and begins carding his fingers through his hair. “I guess this is another thing we’ve gotten ticked off the checklist,” Seongwu muses, the calming strokes sending him adrift, his speech start to slur. “Let’s never go back. We can live in the woods and eat herbs or something. We can steal food from tourists.”

Minhyun chuckles, pushing the side of Seongwu’s head lightly. “Could you handle that? I’d give you no private space. I’d be up in your grill forever. We wouldn’t be able to hide anything from each other.”

“I’d like that,” Seongwu murmurs, almost asleep. “I like when you nag at me.”

He doesn’t hear Minhyun’s reply as he descends into darkness, but the next thing he knows is being shaken awake, some angry sounding Japanese in the distance, and Minhyun’s repeated shoutings of _sumimasen, sumimasen._

But still half caught in the haze, in a web of memories and dreams, he pushes himself up to press his lips to Minhyun’s cheek.

“Stay by my side, forever, Minhyunnie.”

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that was the last anyone ever saw of them
> 
>  
> 
>  (jokes)
> 
> thanks for reading <3 ily all! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
